$h(t) = -6t$ $f(n) = -5n+5(h(n))$ $ h(f(1)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(1) = (-5)(1)+5(h(1))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(1)$ $h(1) = (-6)(1)$ $h(1) = -6$ That means $f(1) = (-5)(1)+(5)(-6)$ $f(1) = -35$ Now we know that $f(1) = -35$ . Let's solve for $h(f(1))$ , which is $h(-35)$ $h(-35) = (-6)(-35)$ $h(-35) = 210$